Natsu's girlfriend
by NaLuXXBosHimeko
Summary: Fairy academy has a new student and a popular guy (Natsu) tries to impress. But, what he doesn't know that the transferee stud (Lucy) is an 'h' girl.
1. Lucy's an 'h' girl

"Natsu's girlfriend" NaLu (Rated M)

Chapter 1: Lucy's an "H" girl?!

First day at Fairy Academy...

Natsu's POV

I just came by and suddenly all the girls followed. (Chuckles) Oh well, it can't be helped. I'm already used to this. One move…and all the girls come at me. Watch this. "Oh no! It seems I've run out of sheet papers!" Then, all the girls threw out their papers. I'm telling you…It's so easy to win their hearts. Here's another example, a new student transferee, I slowly walked to the lockers.

Lucy's POV

Sigh. Okay! My schedule's finished, my books and notebooks in proper order and…ah! Extra pens, in case I need them. I closed my locker, fixed my pony tail and saw the 'Mr. Popular' leaning next door. Ugh! I hate these types. They're so confident that they'd win every hearts but not me! I gave him a 'humph!' and walked away. It seems he followed me. I held my books close to my chest and pushed my eyeglasses before they fell off. "Yo…" I turned and ignored him. "Want me to carry those for you?" he said as he was about to take my books. I turned and he almost fell. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What's wrong, Miss? Do you…" he held my hand and directed it to his chest and said, "hate me? Or…" Then, he wrapped his arms around me and continued, "Perhaps…being a tsundere?" Okay, boy…you just crossed the line… I put down my bag and books and slapped him as hard as I can. I fixed my eyeglasses as I picked up my things and said, "Humph! Don't ever underestimate a girl, boy." And left him unconscious. "Oww…" he stared at my back as I disappeared. "Hmm…"

In class…

Natsu's POV

I went into my class and saw Ms. Grouch by my seat. she sat beside me and I asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just what do you think you're doing?" "It's called sitting on my seat." she sat and I complained, "What? Don't tell me you're actually sitting here?!" "Actually, yes. I am." And she sat there, reading a book. Oh, what a geek. I just slept on my table and waited for class to start.

Lucy's POV

Class has already started and I couldn't stop myself to pinch Dragneel. "Eeeeyooooowwww!" he screamed. Oh! What a crybaby. "Lucy! You…" "(Ahem!)" The teacher scoffed. He laughed lowly and sat back. Oh…I really need to find somewhere quiet.

After class…

Lucy stood and went outside the classroom while Natsu sulked on his seat, thinking of a plan to swoon her.

Natsu's POV

Shit! This girl's giving me cold sweat! I really need to get her or else…I'll…I'll… (Gasp!) Lose popularity! But how…? And that's when I thought of this: First, I will be her closest boy-'friend', then, I will flirt with her, serenade her and then, when she falls in love with me, I will break her heart! Yes…yes! It's the perfect plan! And here she comes now!

She sat on her seat and I said, "(Ahem!)" she looked at me and said, "What?" With a scary look on her face. "I…um…a-a-as much as you want…no…" I continued, "I…uh…want to a-apologize f-for what I did…e-earlier…to…you…And I just…want to say…I-I'm sorry…And I want to…start over?" she cocked her eyebrow and said, "Hmm…" she observed me carefully and sat back, "Oh…Alright." She put out her hand and said, "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I shook her hand and said, "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." And so, she went back to reading her book. Come on; think of a topic, think, think! Ah!

"So, uh, Lucy? What do you like most about a guy?"

Lucy's POV

I was just finishing reading my book when he asked, "So, Lucy? What do you like most about a guy?" I closed my book and sighed, "What are you doing, Natsu?" "Huh?" he backed away and denied, "Nothing. I-I just…asked. That was the first thing that came to my mind…" I smiled and said, "Well…I hate to tell you this but, I-I don't really **like** guys much…" his eyes widen and asked, "Why?" I sighed and paused for a moment and said, "Well…I-I really hated boys ever since…my…a-accident…" "What accident?" he then went a little closer to me and listened, "Okay. There was this guy…named Sting. A-And he's the most popular boy in my school. And you were much likely like him, rich, arrogant and popular with the girls. And well, for some reason, I…I fell in love with him. Whenever I couldn't see him a day, my feelings got deeper and deeper. Until the day I've decided…to…confess to him. I wrote a love letter with my name on it and slipped it into his locker. I went to the meeting place and I was surprised and nervous that time. When I came, he never showed to me ever again. So, ever since then, I became grouchier and grouchier to all boys. Even my old friends." I cried and Natsu wiped my tear.

"(Sigh!) Oh well…time to go home. Good-bye, Natsu." Before I was about to leave, he hugged me tightly and whispered, "I promise…to protect you, Lucy." My eyes wide open and I just chuckled a bit and patted his back and said, "I'll be expecting your help." I waved Good-bye and left the school.

Natsu's POV

I wore my pajamas and sulked on my bed. I felt guilty about my plan. So, I made a new one! My plan **will** be a success. The plan is to let her be opened to all boys. So, I went to my terrace for some fresh air. [BTW, Natsu lives in an apartment.] I turned sideways and saw that Lucy was just next door! Her hair was untied, she had no glasses and she picked up her phone. I-I didn't notice…she…was so beautiful.

{Phone conversation. Natsu's POV}

"Hello?" she greeted. "Wendy, it's you! Oh, no, no. School was great. I even made a friend. Yeah, he's a…well…a guy." 'Eh?! Lucy-san, I thought you hate them?' [Wendy] "Well, yeah. I still hate men. But, my instincts tell me…he's different from the other guys…" 'Eh? How so, Lucy-san?' "Well, I told him…about my past…and he…even comforted me. I don't know, Wendy but…I think…he'll be a great friend." She hung up with a good-bye and I blushed as she drank her coffee. She was actually wearing a bath robe. Wow! I checked her body… and Whoa! Her boobs are huge! She's so sexy…I wonder why she even needs to tie her hair? This type makes her more beautiful. Oh, gee.

Lucy's POV

I sipped my coffee and noticed that there was someone watching me? "Natsu?" he greeted, "Lucy! I…uh…" "Fancy meeting you here." "And uh…Fancy meeting you so sexy!" he then covered his mouth and I covered my breasts and blushed. "Uh, I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to say that… I… just… ugh!" he covered his head in embarrassment and I asked him, "Natsu? Can I go there? I'm kind of alone here. I hate being alone." "I-I-…u-uh…s-sure!" he quickly went into his room and I went to the elevator.

Natsu's POV

Wait a minute! D-Did she just smile at me? Ohh…great…this house is a mess! I fixed my place and she was exactly on time to knock. "Coming!" I opened the door and I noticed she still wasn't dressed! God! Her cleavage's really long! Snap out of it! Oh no…I'm getting horny! I patted my junior and hid it with my hand. She asked, "What's wrong?" "Well…uh…y-your c-c-c-cleavage i-is…t-too…v-v-visible…" she didn't cover it at all and still went inside. I stared at her back and god! Her back's beautiful! Ooh! If only she would want me to… while she was exploring, I stared at her whole body and I mean, come on! Who wouldn't be freaked out with a girl coming in your home, covered with only a robe but is actually butt naked inside!? Oh, gee…I can't hold it anymore! "Um, L-Lucy?" she turned and oh no, her breasts, they're just so big! They even bounced! "W-would y-you excuse me?" "I…uh…" "Great!" I closed the bathroom door without locking it and rubbed my junior and he got really hard! Oh, God.

And while I rubbed it, I imagined Lucy's cleavage, boobs, butt and even her womanhood! Oh god! I want to do it with her!

Lucy's POV

Hmm? Natsu's taking too long in the bathroom. I wonder if he's…? Hmm…I looked around and I saw nothing and no one seems to be in here. I took off my bathrobe while looking by the bathroom. I looked at my womanhood. Tsk! It's so wet…I rubbed and inserted my finger inside and out of it and I licked it while I rubbed my breasts. I became so horny that I lied on Natsu's sofa. Better try to keep it down. Or else, I might get carried away and maybe wet his sofa. Better be careful. Ah…It's just so good…I was so tired and really blushing. I accidentally activated my 'other' side: the horny side. Oh, why? Why? Why was Natsu the only guy who turns me so on? Why? And just before I noticed it, I saw the bathroom door open and I quickly fixed my bathrobe and sat straight. Natsu got out of the bathroom and I greeted, "Natsu!" he sat beside me and things got a little awkward for me.

Okay. Okay. Deep breaths. Then, I noticed he was staring at something, I looked at my body and it seems…I didn't notice that my left nipple is seen. He turned around while I blushed and fixed it. There. Whew. He turned the TV on and when he did, there was a scene where a guy and a woman were having a 'bed' scene. He was about to click the off button but, I held his hand which meant 'Don't.' And so, we watched the whole thing.

Natsu's POV

Damn it! Why, of all the channels…I turned to see if Lucy was staring at me but, she wasn't. She was actually…enjoying it?! My eyes surprised me! I-I thought she hates this kind of stuff. Oh, great! Junior's rising again. I gotta excuse myself. "Uh, Lucy?" she leaned on my shoulder and watched the movie. Okay…Hold on, junior…Oh. Whew! He's going down. I dropped the remote. Lucy caught it but her boobs touched junior! Her boobs rubbed him and oh no! Junior, stop! She rose and said, "What's wrong, Natsu?" "Um…well… (Gasp) Oh no! It's already time! Lucy, it's time to go to bed!" "Oh, it's okay." "Huh?" "Can I sleep here…with you?" "Eeeehhhh?!" I just nodded nervously and when she hugged me, her boobs touched my chest. They're so soft…my hands…I couldn't control them.

My hands just rubbed and rubbed Lucy's boobs. "Ooh…ah…ohh…" she moaned and fell on the floor. Her breasts were so visible! I took off her robes that covered her boobs and rubbed them and licked them as wet as I can. And they got hard.

Lucy's POV

Oh no…Natsu…he's…going…to…see…my…side…. It's taking over. Natsu! Too late…

Natsu's POV

I suddenly snapped out of it and wiped my saliva out of her breasts. Before I stood up, she held my hand and sat on me and put my hand on her breasts and womanhood. She was blushing and was really panting. "Oh…Natsu…d-do me…more…ohh…" she moaned. She rubbed my hands on both her womanhood and breasts. Is she serious?! God! I'm so happy to be alive! I laid her on the floor and continued to rub her breasts. I tracked down kisses and went to her womanhood and sipped her womanhood's juice. I was so pleasured. I made her legs spread and licked both her legs and womanhood. Her hands squeezed my hair so tightly that it made me as horny as she licked her mouth and licked my mouth. Our tongues danced together and my permission was granted in letting me lick her whole mouth.

Then, as we French-kissed each other, I rubbed and rubbed her womanhood as fast and as teasingly can. She rubbed junior and he got bigger and bigger and the next thing she did, was a blowjob! After she made me cum, she drank it all and kissed me and we shared it. It was really delicious! So, Lucy lied on the floor and used her fingers to open her womanhood and said, "Insert it…Natsu…" I nodded and inserted junior in and out. While she moaned and moaned while her breasts were bouncing round and round. I licked her breasts as I inserted junior in and out. And we changed position with her on top and me at the bottom. She inserted junior in her and jumped up and down. Her boobs jumped up and down, too. "Oww…" she moaned. "Sorry…Let's go to bed." I carried her and laid her on the bed. "Ready?" But, before I could insert it, she fell asleep. So, I kissed her lips and wrapped her in my arms and covered ourselves with blankets.

In the morning….

Lucy's POV

Ohh…I moaned. "W-Where am I?" I looked around and saw, "What the-? Why are my clothes on the floor? A-And…(Gasp!) Natsu?" I stared at him and I stared at myself. I looked at my body and I was actually naked! As I stand, I tripped and he woke up. "Huh? Oh, Good Morning, Lucy!" he was about to hug me, I threw him a pillow. I stood and put my bath robe on and went to my room. "U-Uh…L-Lucy?" and he went back to sleep.

On the way to school…

Lucy's POV

Damn it! Lucy…stupid Lucy! I just couldn't hold it! Damn!

Natsu's POV

I caught up to Lucy as she was running away. I grabbed her hand and went to the bushes. I trapped her wrists by the wall and asked, "Lucy." "N-Natsu?...Ah! Let go of me!" "No. I won't!" "Natsu…" she started to cry. But, I continued, "Lucy…why are you like this? What about what happened last night, huh?" she started to cry more and still ignored my question. "Let me go! I'll be late for school!" As she stood up, I grabbed her right breast and she stopped and moaned with a blush, "Ohh…N-Natsu…." "Lucy! Why are you running away? You didn't do anything wrong!" "L-Let me…go…" I squeezed tighter and told her, "I won't let you go until you tell me the truth!" "Okay...!" I loosened the grip and she explained with a teary face, "I…I…I have another side of me…a-and it changes into…like the one I was last night. I…I never wanted anything to happen like that…" "Lucy…" "A-And…T-The truth is…It was like a curse to me…Ever since then, I didn't want to be alone because I know I'll change into my horny side again…A-And…I-I don't know why b-but…y-you're the only guy…th-that made my body act like that…you were the first one to make me feel hot…Don't you see?" she stood up and said, "We can never love each other…you wouldn't love me…you can't, because of this…" I stood and hugged her. She blushed and said, "N-Natsu?" I turned her and kissed her lips, "Lucy…I actually enjoyed it last night…Thanks. A-And the truth is, I love you." Luc blushed and admitted, "I…I love you, too. Natsu…" And we kissed each other again. I carried Lucy and she asked, "E-Eh?! W-Where are you t-taking me?" I snickered and kissed her forehead, "Let's go to my room." Lucy blushed but nodded. And so, we locked my door room and we tried to stay quiet all day…

**End of Chapter 1…**

**So, what do you think, guys? Please review.**

**Thanks, minna! I hope you enjoyed it! Wait till you finish the chapters. I'm just not sure when I can finish this but, all I know is that…I'm gonna make…maybe 10 chapters? Or 15? Hehe! I hope you'll be able to read my stories.**


	2. Meet Natsu's big sister

"Natsu's Girlfriend" chapter 2

[Flashback]

_Natsu, Mr. popular, tried to make Lucy fell for him. But, after Lucy explained about the 'incident' she got in, Natsu somewhat fell in love with her. They were actually neighbors in an apartment! Lucy came to Natsu and Natsu found out about Lucy's "H" side. The next day, Lucy confessed about her side which made them both confess to each other. "Natsu…y-you were the only guy who could make me this hot…" Lucy said. Lucy thought she'd be dumped again instead, wanted to have her all to himself._

[End of Flashback] {Sorry, I'm not good in summaries…}

Chapter 2: **Meet Natsu's big sister**

Lucy's POV

I woke up again in Natsu's arms. Natsu and I didn't go to school today. Moh…Natsu was actually a perv despite being popular. I kissed his cheeks and wore his white shirt that it covered my body to my womanhood. I went to his drawer to check on something. Then, I saw…a blue box. I got suspicious of it and opened it. I-It was actually…condom?! Natsu…you idiot. I kissed his nose and it made him wake up. "Huh?" he opened his eyes. "Good afternoon…Natsu." "It's already afternoon?" "Yep." He wore his boxers and he kissed my neck and hugged me at the same time, leaving me blushing hard. "Natsu?" "Hmm?" I showed him the condom and his eyes widen and grabbed the condom. "W-Where the heck did you get this?!" I pointed his drawer and he hid the condom. "D-did I make you mad?" I went with the puppy dog eyes and it looked like he wasn't mad at all. "Alright. I forgive you…" we paused for a moment and I asked, "Well…now what do we do?"

Natsu's POV

I rubbed my hands on her legs and now fumbling her breasts, which made her nipples visible for me. She blushed and moaned, "N-Na…tsu…s-stop it…" I didn't stop and kept on fumbling her nipples. I licked her neck and before I could unbutton her to see her nipples, (Her cleavage is seen) someone opened the door without permission. "Natsu?" we all couldn't move and my sister screamed. I closed the door and shushed my sister. "Natsu, who's she?" Lucy wasn't even moving. "(Ahem!)"

[Time skip, introducing each other, still Natsu's POV]

"Erza, this is my girlfriend, Lucy. Lucy, Erza, my big sis." "I'm sorry, I-I thought you were being raped by this idiot." "Ouch." "Oh, no, no. It's alright. I didn't actually know that Natsu has a sister." "By the way, Erza, why are you here?" I asked. "Why? Is there a problem?!" "N-No, ma'am!" "Huh? Why are you being so rude to your big sis, Natsu?" "No…I mean, she…" "I was actually in Italy." Erza said. Erza blushed and Lucy asked, "What is it, Erza-san?" her boobs bounced and I whispered, "U-Um, L-Lucy…" "Hmm? What is it?" I pointed her clothes and she blushed. "I'm sorry, I'll go get changed!"

Natsu and Erza's conversation…

Erza: How long have you and Lucy been together?

Natsu: Just yesterday.

Erza: How many times have you do "it"?

Natsu: 2 times and a half…

Erza: A half?

Natsu: Before you interrupted…

Erza: (Sigh)

Lucy's POV

I came out, wearing my uniform and sat beside Natsu. "By the way, Erza how's your boyfriend?" Natsu asked. "Eh?! Erza-san, who's your boyfriend?" Erza blushed and said, "J-Jellal…" "Eh?! J-Jellal's my big bro!" "R-Really?" "Yeah, he's been telling me all about you. You are much more beautiful in person!" Erza blushed. "R-Really?" "Of course!" "Erza, h-how long will you stay here?" Natsu asked. Erza grabbed my arm and said, "Until I get to know your girlfriend." "E-Eh?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Why, Natsu?" Erza asked. Natsu didn't say anything. "Lucy, dress up. We're going to the mall!" Erza left and closed the door. I looked to Natsu, who looked so disappointed. I sat beside him and said, "Hey, you can help me pick my dress. Y-You can w-watch me…dress up…too…" Natsu smiled and we went to my room. Natsu picked my pink dress with my black boots. I took off my shirt and said, "N-Natsu…c-can you-?" Natsu stood and untied my bra. "Thanks…" Then, he trapped me on my bed and kissed me passionately. It made our saliva go out and wet my neck. He let go and said while licking my neck and saliva, "Lucy…y-you're so…sweet…" I blushed as I allowed him to continue. Then, Erza came in and, "Lucy…hurry…huh?" Natsu and I actually hid inside my closet. I whispered, "Natsu…" "Ssh." Erza crossed her arms and said, "Get out of the closet, you two." When she opened the closet, Natsu was lying on the floor and my boobs fell on his face. I covered my boobs and said, "E-Erza-san…" "(Sigh) I know you two are now a couple but, I'm giving you an important advice, Lucy. Be sure to take care of my brother, sister-in-law." "S-Sister-in-law?! Y-You me-mean Jellal and you are e-engaged?!" "Yeah…" I blushed and said, "Please take care of my big brother! I know! Erza-san, when are you leaving?" "Um…I'm leaving tomorrow." "Okay! I promise that I'll make you the happiest sister-in-law in the whole world!" "Okay. Just…hurry a little, okay?" "Yes!" she closed the door and I said to Natsu, "Natsu? Y-you can…take off my panties and…pants…" Natsu blushed and stood and took off my panty and short. Natsu put my bra and tied it and I wore my panty and dress. "Erza-san! Let's go!"

We went shopping for a few outfits, ate at a restaurant, we even went to a karaoke! And now…

Erza's POV

I looked at those two…they really are compatible. I grabbed natsu, "Lucy, can I excuse this idiot?" "Huh? Oh, sure." I took Natsu a little far from Lucy and said, "Natsu…remember to always wear your condom!" Natsu blushed and said," Geez! I already know that, sis! I always do!" "Ho? According to Lucy, you didn't." Natsu looked at Lucy who waved. "T-That's it?" "Yep. I don't want you to pregnant a girl who isn't even your fiancée or wife. Got it?!" "Y-Y-Y-Yes, ma'am!" "Okay. I'm sleeping in my rented room. I'll leave you two. See you tomorrow." "E-Eh?! S-Sure…g-g'night."

Lucy's POV

I wonder what Erza-san said to Natsu? Natsu came and pushed me into his room and I asked, "What's wrong, Natsu?" "E-Erza just said something weird!" "Huh? What was it?" "She said…to put condom whenever we do "it"." I blushed and asked, "W-Why would she say such a thing?" "Erza…doesn't want me to get you pregnant, because you aren't my wife yet." "O-Oh…Natsu. That's not weird at all. It's actually called 'looking for other people' out." "I know. I know. It just got weird."

I took off my dress and boots and I was only wearing my bra and underwear. "N-Natsu…" "Lucy…" I was lying on the sofa and while Natsu was kissing me, he carried me to his bed. He hugged me to take my bra out and he took off my panties. I blushed and panted. "Lucy?" "No…i-it's just…we've been doing this a lot a-and…I'm still nervous…" Natsu stood and got his condom, he put it on top of his drawer and we continued. Natsu kissed and licked my neck and mouth. Then, I moaned a little. He inserted his finger in and out of my womanhood, when I cummed, I sat up and he asked, "what's wrong?" I blushed and said, "I…I wetted your bed…" he chuckled and said, "Nah. As long as it's from your body, it's okay." I blushed as he made me lie on his bed. He took off all his clothes and he put his wet finger in my mouth and I sipped it. He then put his condom on and inserted it in and out of my anal and womanhood. He cummed and took off his condom. I was all sweaty and his junior and mine were both so wet. I put his cloth over the wet part of his bed and wrapped myself in Natsu's blanket and dressed myself in Natsu's white shirt. Natsu dressed up, too and we both slept in his bed together.

In the morning…

Lucy dressed up in her school uniform and woke up Natsu, who dressed up as well. We went to the airport and said Good-bye to Erza.

Erza's POV

(Sigh.) This is Good-bye, Natsu, Lucy. "Erza!" I heard Lucy and Natsu's voice. I turned around and Lucy hugged me and cried. Natsu said, "Erza, take care. Don't forget about me." I nodded, "Of course, Natsu." "Lucy," I whispered, "Always remind Natsu to put his condom on." Lucy blushed and I said, "Please take care of him while I'm away." "O-Of course." "I'm glad. Well, I'll be going now, Good-bye!" Lucy and Natsu waved Good-bye and I sat on my seat, watching them.

Lucy's POV  
"Natsu, what time is it?" Natsu looked at his watch and said, "It's 7:00." "Aaahhh! Let's hurry! We still have school, you know?" I grabbed Natsu and ran to school.

When we reached school, the teacher told us to come in. Everyone teased, "Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" All the girls came to me, about to attack me, but Natsu stopped them and held my hand, "Everyone, Lucy's my girlfriend." Everyone gasped while we sat at our seat and we were still holding hands.

End of chapter 2…

**Is it good? Did you like the story? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and expect the following chapters!**


	3. First kiss

"Natsu's girlfriend" chapter 3

[Flashback]

When Natsu's sister, Erza, visited him, Erza found Natsu and Lucy doing "it" and found out Natsu actually had a girlfriend. Erza's boyfriend, Jellal was actually Lucy's big brother and they were both engaged. Erza left for her wedding and Lucy and Natsu announced that they were together.

[End of Flashback]

Chapter 3: **First kiss **

Lucy's POV

The teacher announced that there will be a Festival tonight. I waited for Natsu to ask me. Natsu and I sat next to each other (At the very back) while holding hands.

The teacher was discussing…

Natsu's POV

(Yawn!) Geez, what the heck is this teacher saying? Lucy… I asked Lucy to the Festival and she was really happy. I looked at Lucy's body. Gosh…I-I really love Lucy's body…Oh, Natsu, stop it! We're in school; we can do it later, after school, right?

After class…

Natsu's POV

I asked Lucy, "L-Lucy?" "Natsu." "C-Can w-we do it?" Lucy blushed and said, "We can't, Natsu! We're in school! W-What the heck are you thinking, doing it in school?!" I whispered, "I wasn't finished. I was actually asking if we can do it later before going to the festival?" she blushed and said, "O-Oh…s-sorry…sure. Of course." I nodded and she smiled.

Lucy's POV

Ahh…Natsu. Someone came and asked Natsu. She sat on my desk with her cleavage visibly seen. Ugh! Who is she?! "Nee, nee, Natsu-kun? Can we go to the Festival together?" she asked seductively. I gripped my skirt and waited for Natsu's answer. "U-Uh…no. I-I can't." "Eh?! W-Why?!" " 'Cause I'm taking my girl, Lucy. Didn't you hear me earlier?" she looked at me with a bad stare and I returned one back. She got off my table and said, "Oh, puh-lease, Natsu. You're actually dating this girl? She isn't even attractive. What made you fall for her, huh?" I dragged Natsu's head and put it towards my chest. "Humph! Who're you to talk to Natsu? You're such a flirt." "You're the flirt! Just look at what you're doing to Natsu!" I let go of Natsu and said, "Oh! S-Sorry, Natsu…" Natsu blushed and accidentally held my womanhood over my skirt. I blushed hard and he said, "Lucy, meet Lisanna, one of my admirers." I blushed still and stared at Natsu. "Hmm?" I togged his arm and pointed where his hand was and he blushed as he let go. I hugged Natsu and teased him, "Moh~ Natsu, you perv! Don't touch me there yet…." Natsu blushed, leaving Lisanna, unnoticed. Lisanna left with a 'humph' on her face. Hehehe! Score!

"L-Lucy..?" "Hmm, what is it, Natsu?" "What's with the act?" Natsu asked with a smirk on his face. He began to laugh and I asked, "W-Why are y-you laughing?!" "You're jealous, aren't you?" I blushed and backed a little, 'W-Wha-? Humph! I'm not jealous! Why would I-?" before I could finish, he kissed me and hugged me, "Silly girl…you're the only one for me." I hugged back.

After class…

Lucy's POV

I stood and natsu asked, "H-Hey, Lucy. Where are you going?" "Humph! To the restroom…" Then walked away. I went out of the classroom and went into the restroom. I washed my hands and sighed. I hung out a little in here….

Natsu's POV

Lucy… Just then, my buddy, Gray, sat on Lucy's seat and asked, "Oi, Natsu? Don't tell me you already laid on Lucy?" "Yeah, I did." "Hehe! That's my best bud! So, what was it like?" "Huh?" "Her tits? What was it like?" "Round, bouncy and really wet." "Oh, man! Natsu, you da man!" I noticed Gray blushed and I was suspicious, "Gray…don't tell me, you…like Lucy?" Gray blushed and nodded a little. "But, no offense, man. I wouldn't steal her from you! But, can I still like her?" I grunted and asked, "Wha-? Gray!" Gray laughed and said, "It's a joke. It's a joke. Oh! Here comes Lucy!" Gray stood and greeted, "Yo, L-Lucy." "Hi, Gray." "Um, Can we go to the Festival together?" Lucy blushed and said, "I'm sorry, Gray. Natsu already asked me. Maybe in other events." "Okay." And gray ran off.

Lucy's POV

I sat beside Natsu and leaned on him with a smirk. "You're jealous of Gray, aren't you?" "Humph! Who would be jealous with a guy like that?" I laughed and pinched his cheek. I whispered, "Don't forget to wear your con-dom, okay?" he blushed and said, "L-Lucy…" I giggled as he tickled me then, he bumped my breast. I blushed and said, "N-Natsu!" "What?" "Y-You just bumped my boob!" "Who cares? I already held them and even saw them like this." He held them again and I said, "Kya!~ Even so, stop it!" I slapped him with an angry face. I grabbed Natsu and we went to the stairs. "Natsu! You can't act like we did "it" already." "Eh?! Why?" "Because if we get caught or if the teachers hear about this, we'll be expelled!" "Eeehhh?! What's their problem?" I saw teachers coming, "Oh no! Quick! Let's hide in this closet!" And I closed the closet. My chest was really squeezed into Natsu's chest. Oh no! The teachers are chatting here?! Oh, great. When can we get out? I felt Natsu's hand go through my butt. I moaned a little but tried to not make a sound. Natsu covered my mouth and flipped my skirt up. He whispered, "Lucy, you're wearing no panties. You naughty girl, you were expecting something like this would happen, weren't you?" I blushed and said, "N-No…I was such in a hurry earlier to see Erza off that I forgot to put undies." "O-Oh…" "But, this isn't still allowed." Natsu still kept on fumbling my butt and got to my womanhood. "Lucy, your womanhood's so wet." He said as he inserted his finger in and out, until he got it wet. I was still holding my moans and blushing while he continued and covered my mouth.

Natsu's POV

Great! Now juniors getting hard.

Lucy's POV

Aha! I saw Natsu's pants getting hard. I slipped my hand into his pants and fumbled his junior. He moaned a little and I unzipped his pants and played with little junior. "I-It's so big a-and…h-hard, Natsu." "Hehehe. Don't underestimate junior." And just when things were about to get better, the bell rang. Both of us sighed but happy. "At least, we'll do this later, too…" "Yeah…" And natsu and I slobbered our kiss that made my neck and lips so wet. I checked if there was any student around and they were all running down the stairs. So, Natsu and I kept on wetting ourselves and finally got to go home.

Natsu's POV

We went to our classroom to get our bags and I watched Lucy's skirt. Boy, it looked like she peed like a kindergarten. I sat on the table and Lucy sat on my lap and wiggled a bit, making junior hard. She snickered and whispered, "Payback time…" I licked her ear and she fumbled my pants. Shoot! I cummed in my pants! "Oh, it looks like you forgot to bring your diaper, Natsu." She said seductively. She got off me but, I spread her legs and rubbed my hands seductively on her. She moaned so loud that we were almost caught but we ran out of the school and into our home.

At home….

"Lucy, let's move in together." Lucy nodded and smiled. Natsu went to his room and Lucy went to hers.

Lucy's POV

I went to my room and called the manager that I was going to move in with Natsu. The manager approved and moved my things with Natsu. When we live together, it looked like we were already married! I saw Natsu on the sofa, watching TV and I was wearing my favorite pink nightgown and sat next to him and leaned on him. (Sigh) My Natsu…

Natsu's POV

Oh, yes, Just me and Lucy. _Ding Dong_. "Someone's at the door? Lucy, I'll just get it."

Lucy's POV

Ohh…who'd be that someone who would ruin this moment?! When Natsu opened it, I was…

Natsu's POV

"Li-Lisanna?!" I shouted in surprise.

Lucy's POV

I stood and screamed, "Lisanna?!"

Natsu's POV

"Oh, uh, L-Lisanna…w-what brings you here?" I asked. "Nothing, Natsu-poo…" N-N-N-Natsu-poo?!

Lucy's POV

Natsu-poo?! Why, I oughta…

Normal POV

Lucy went to the door and said, "(Ahem!)" Natsu and Lisanna looked in her direction. "Lisanna, me and MY Natsu are kind of busy here, so if you'll excuse us…" "Oh, Natsu-poo…how could you not tell me you had a dog?" 'Wha-? Grrr….' Lucy thought.

Lisanna came in with Lucy, holding hands with Natsu and with Lisanna leaning on Natsu. Natsu, center, Lucy, your right and Lisanna, left.

Lucy's POV

What the-? This Lisanna girl has got to go! Just look at her, leaning on my Natsu like that! Grrr… I stood and said, "Natsu, come to our room for a second?" "Oh, sure. Okay. Bye, Lisanna."

In our room…

I locked the door and made Natsu sit on the bed and said with crossed arms, "Natsu…you were enjoying it…are you?" "Huh? W-What do you mean?" "I mean the leaning with Lisanna!" "O-h…Lucy, you're still jealous with that." "Humph!" "Well, If I love Lisanna more than you, would I do _**this**_ to her?" Natsu trapped Lucy on the bed and licked her whole tongue. I moaned, "N-Na…tsu…" "Or _this_?" Natsu fumbled Lucy's breasts and made her nipples hard.

Natsu's POV

I stopped and said, "You're the only girl I would do this with. I promise." I then kissed Lucy's lips. And lastly, I fumbled a little of her womanhood and when I only touched it, she moaned, "Ah!" "You naughty girl, I wasn't even inserting it yet." "B-But…i-it f-feels s-so great…Do me more, Natsu…" "Eh?! Wh-What if Lisanna sees us?" "Oh, let her see, to let her know who you belong to." I smiled and licked her whole lips and her tongue and neck. I took off her top of nightgown* (*To only see the breasts) and blushed, "L-Lucy…y-you weren't wearing a-any bra or underwear?!" "W-ell, y-yeah…b-because you told me…w-we were gonna do it before the festi-val…" Lucy blushed and I wiggled my nose on hers. I took off her nightgown and saw that her womanhood was wet. "L-Lucy…d-don't tell me…y-you still didn't wash your thingy before going here?" Lucy nodded slowly and said, "Well, I-I…thought y-you would enjoy it if I was really wet…" I chuckled and said, "Yep. You're right."

While, outside the door…

Lisanna's POV

What's taking these two long?! Could it be that because of Lucy's real jealousy, s-she…killed him?! I-I gotta see! I opened the door and shouted, "Lucy! How dare you kill Natsu! Eh…" We all stared at each other and I saw…they were doing it?! I screamed and Natsu covered himself and told me the whole story. "Y-You were always doing it?!" "Yep." Natsu said while holding with Lucy. "B-But, why?!" I asked. "I love Lucy, she's my girlfriend and I wouldn't trade her for any girl's tits in the world." I blushed and ran out of the room.

Lucy's POV

"Natsu, you think she's got it bad? Oh!" Natsu made me lean on his lap and he said, "Nope. I know she's got it worse." And we spent our time, teasing each other until, the time has arrived.

That night…

Natsu's POV

I wore my black kimono and waited for Lucy. I knocked on our room and said, "Lucy, hurry or we'll be late." "Right. Natsu…I don't think this looks good on me…" "What're you talking about? You'll look great. I'll prove it, open up." Lucy opened up and I saw her, wearing a pink and violet kimono with her hair tied up. "You're right. It doesn't look good on you." "Really?" "Yep. Close your eyes." I went to my plants and put the pink flower on her hair. "Now, you look great." "Let's go."

At the Festival….

Natsu and Lucy arrived and were holding hands. "Wah! It's so beautiful here. Natsu, let's enjoy this festival!" Lucy excitedly said. "Sure!" "Hey, Lucy." Lucy turned and saw Juvia and Gray. "Juvia! You went with Gray." "Y-Y-Y-Yes…" Juvia blushed. "Hey, why don't we go together?" Gray asked. "Sure, Let's!" Lucy and Juvia agreed. They held in arms and looked around for some fun games and food, leaving Gray and Natsu behind.

Gray's POV

"Natsu, let's do what we did last festival." I asked. "Sure. Uh, what was it again?" Natsu asked. "Whoever gets their date happiest and with the most prizes, get to boss the losers." "Deal!" And me and Natsu searched for Juvia and Lucy.

Natsu's POV

Alright! If we win, I can boss Gray to touch Juvia's… Yes! I'll win this! I found Lucy, playing a shooting game and I can see she hasn't won yet. I wrapped my arms around her, "N-Natsu?!" "Just do what I say. I'll teach you."

[Time skip]

And Lucy shot three straight! "Natsu, we won 3 bears! Oh my, how am I gonna Carry these?" I asked the guy for paper bag and put it all. I grabbed Lucy's hand and said, "Lucy, I made a deal with Gray, we better win this! You with me?" Lucy blushed and said, "Okay!" And so, we won many prizes. Oh boy! I bet we already beat Gray!

Juvia's POV

I searched for Gray-sama and someone suddenly grabbed my hips. "Oh!" I turned and saw that it was Gray-sama. "G-Gray-sama…" "Oi. Juvia! Let's beat Natsu and Lucy." "Yes!" Beat Lucy, I shall, for you. Gray-sama won me many prizes and I don't think I can even count all these.

And so, when they met up…

"So, Gray? How are yours?" "Much more than yours." "Oh, yeah?!" "Okay, guys on the count of three, say how much your prizes are in 1…2…3!" Lucy shouted. "30!" Natsu said. "31!" Gray shouted. "Yeeaahhhh! We won, Juvia!" Gray carried Juvia in happiness.

Gray's POV

Hmm… "Juvia, you boss Lucy. I'll boss Natsu." "Yes, Gray-sama!" Hmm…what can I boss Natsu? Maybe boss him to break up with Lucy? Nah. Too petty. Maybe ask him to shout here how big his junior is? Nah. There'll be teachers here… This is harder than I thought…

Juvia's POV

Hehehe! I can ask Lucy to take off her kimono in front of everyone. Nope, that's so perverted…

Juvia and Gray's POV

"Ah! I know! Hehehe! We want you two to kiss right in front of us!" we both said.

Natsu and Lucy's POV

We looked at each other then back at them and shouted, "W-W-Whaaaaaatttt?!"

Lucy's POV

I-I k-know w-we already did it many times but…w-why do I suddenly feel…anxious?

Natsu's POV

W-Why am I feeling nervous? We already did this before…

Normal POV

Natsu and Lucy looked into each others eyes and blushed. "F-Fine! W-We've d-done it many times already…" Natsu said. He held Lucy's left side of her face and closed a little. When Natsu reached Lucy's face…

Lucy's POV

"N-Natsu…" I murmured. Natsu whispered, "Ready?" "Umf… Y-yeah…" Natsu closed his eyes and I closed mine. Before he was about to kiss, the fireworks started. "Uwaah! It's beautiful!" I shouted.

Natsu's POV

I looked happily at Lucy and held her face gently and kissed her a real kiss, without tongues and saliva.

Lucy's POV

N-Natsu's lips…I-I never realized…his lips were so warm and gentle… After we let go of the kiss, I said, "So, this is the feeling of a first kiss." Natsu and I blushed, "Y-Yeah…" Natsu smiled, and so did I. And we held hands while we watched the colorful fireworks.

After the Festival…

"Bye, Juvia. Gray." Natsu and Lucy waved and so did they.

Lucy's POV

"Wait, Natsu, I'm just going to take my slippers off." "Why? Does your foot hurt?" "No. But, I want to feel the ground for now. I heard it'll be breezy later." "Okay." And when we were just walking and things got breezy, I tripped over myself, "O-Oww…" "L-Lucy! Are you alright?" Natsu helped me get up, "Ow!" but I still fell down. My foot was swollen. Natsu chuckled and carried me like a princess and said, "You silly girl." I blushed and said, "Sorry…"

Then, "Natsu. I was thinking. Maybe, just maybe, can we go on a date?" "Date?" "Well, yeah, I mean, we are in a relationship now but, we never started with a date." "When?" he asked. "Well, anytime you want." I said. "Maybe tomorrow, after school." He said. "R-Really?" "Yep." I screamed and hugged Natsu so tight that we ended up falling.

[Time skip]

When they got home, Natsu dropped Lucy on the bed…

Lucy's POV

"Oow…" My feet still hurts… "Lucy, you okay?" Natsu asked while going to me. Natsu sat beside me and said, "Does it still hurt?" he went down and I said, "A little…" he put my foot on his leg and he massaged it gently. "Natsu…" I whispered. "What?" he asked. W-What's wrong with me? I'm his girlfriend and I've seen his body and he's seen mine but, why do I feel conscious? I blushed harder and he asked, "Lucy. Are you okay?" I blushed and said, "W-ell…" he climbed up to the bed and sat beside me. I continued, "It's just…I remembered when we first did sex. I was actually trying to control myself and…I failed." Natsu kept listening. "And when we kissed earlier, It felt like…it was the first time we shared our kiss. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world. Didn't…you felt the same way?" Natsu held my hand and said, "I did feel the same way. It felt like we were the only persons in the area."

Natsu's POV

"Lucy…I want to say something I've never said to you before." I said as we looked at each other. "W-What is it, Natsu?" I kissed Lucy's lips gently and said, "I love you, Lucy." Lucy cried and held my hand, "I love you, too…Natsu." I fixed her bangs and held her face and slowly kissed her lips. Trying to make it romantic for her.

End of chapter 3…

**So, minna? How is the story? Hope you like it and enjoyed it. Wait for the next chapters, okay? Well, maybe I'll just write all the chapters and post them all at once but still separated. Hehehe! **

**Good Luck minna in writing your next and to the future stories! :))**


	4. first date!

"Natsu's Girlfriend" chapter 4

[Flashback]

Natsu and Lucy ALMOST did 'it' in school. That night, at the festival, Natsu and Lucy shared their very first REAL kiss. Natsu and Lucy will now go on a date after school!

Chapter 4: **First date!**

In the morning….

Lucy's POV

I was waked by the sound of our alarm and shut it. I looked at Natsu and whispered, "Love you…" then, I went to my bag and got my secret diary. Good thing my diary has a combination lock. The lock password is: 145. It also means 'I (1) Love (4) Natsu (5). I opened my diary and wrote:

_Dear Diary, _

_Natsu and I head to the Festival where we:_

_-watched the beautiful fireworks_

_-won many prizes_

_-played many games_

_-shared our first true kiss_

_I also got another kiss from Natsu and got a real, "I love you." This is the best day of my life. _

_Love, Lucy 3_

_Dear Diary, _

_Yes! Today will be Natsu and my first date after school. (Sigh) I wish Natsu and I will have fun later together. Just the two of us… 3 3 3_

_Xoxo,_

_Lucy 3_

I locked my Diary and put it right back in my bag.

Natsu's POV

I tickled Lucy and asked, "Lucy, what were you doing?" "Oh, nothing. Just writing something in my Diary." I got suspicious and tickled Lucy until she was stuck on the floor. I lurked inside her bag and saw her Diary. I tried to open it by typing: 000 but, it didn't work! Damn it! "Lucy, what's the number locks?" "Humph! Why would I tell you? It's my only privacy from you." Lucy grabbed the Diary and said, "Oh, don't worry, Natsu. I'm sure you'll find out the numbers someday. I'm sure of it."

Lucy's POV

Hehehe! I went to the dresser and prepared my uniform. Natsu hugged me from behind and said, "Let's take a bath together…" "Hmm? N-Natsu! We're going to school. We wouldn't want to be late, right?" Natsu said, "What's wrong with taking a bath? Besides, I'll need you to scrub my back. And I'll scrub yours." I blushed and said, "Humph! Fine. As long as we don't do "it"." "Fine."

In school….

Natsu and Lucy went in their classrooms and sat in their seats. The teacher announced, "Class. We have a new transfer student. Please come in." Lucy's eyes widen as to what she's seeing.

Lucy's POV

I covered my mouth with my eyes still and Natsu asked, "W-What's wrong, Lucy?" I pointed and whispered, "I-It's S-Sting." Natsu looked at him.

Natsu's POV

Grrr…it's that jerk that left Lucy! I stood and shouted, "Oi, Sting, you bastard! How dare you…" before I continued, Lucy pinched my ear and I sat back. Sting looked at Lucy with a smirk. Who does he think he is?

Norm POV

Sting introduced, "I'm Sting Eucliffe. I have one secret I'd like to share with you…I am officially going to court Lucy Heartfilia because…I've missed her so. And I love her." Lucy blushed and sulked.

After class…

Lucy's POV

I stood and told Natsu, "Natsu, I'm just going to the restroom." "Okay." After I left, I saw Gray go and chat with Natsu. I went to the restroom…

Natsu's POV

"Hey, Natsu…I have something to tell you." Gray said. "What is it?" I asked. He whispered, "I published your 'kiss' photo in our newspaper!" I wasn't even really listening and still waited for Lucy. Just then, Sting went beside me and said, "Hey, you're Lucy's seatmate. Hi, I'm Sting." He handed out his hand but I kept mine and said, "No thanks. I don't like people who leave their school just because of one simple confession." "Oh…right. Actually, I left the school because of my dad's work. I-I never actually get to meet Lucy. And…she kind of grew on me. I look at her picture everyday."

Lucy came back…but stayed outside…

Sting's POV

I saw Lucy and I stood to go to her. "Excuse me." When I got outside, Lucy didn't even look at me. I said, "Lucy, no time no see."

[Time skip, Sting introduced himself and explained and…]

Lucy's POV

I asked, "Y-You really waited for this day?" "Yeah! I've loved you ever since." He hugged me. When he let go, he said, "Lucy…you don't know how much I've missed you already. It felt like…a frog waiting to be kissed." I let go of his hand and said, "Sorry, Sting. But, I already have a boyfriend." "O-Oh…u-uh…can I know who he is?" "Secret!" I teased and smiled. I went inside the classroom and sat beside Natsu.

Sting's POV

I watched Lucy carefully from the outside of the classroom. She was chatting with a pink-haired guy.

Lucy's POV

I togged Natsu's sleeve and we hid our faces under the table. "What is it, Lucy?" he asked. "Natsu…Sting confessed that he loves me. A-And…" "What?" "He also wants to know who my boyfriend is." "So? I'm your boyfriend." He said. "Then, let's make him jealous." "By how? The only thing we do is 'it'." "Invite him to the house?" I suggested. "Wha-? O-Okay. Okay. Fine. You invite him." Natsu got out of the table and I went to Sting.

Sting's POV

Lucy walked up to me and said, "Uh, Sting. You said you want to meet my boyfriend, right? Well, you can come to our house tomorrow." "Why not now?" I asked. "Be-cause…I have a date with my boyfriend." "Okay then." Then she left me and I went to my seat.

After school…

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy said. "Hmm?" "Have you forgotten what day it is today?"

Lucy's POV

I waited for natsu to answer ad he said, "Umm, what day is it today?" "Uhh! Natsu! How could you?!" I crossed my arms and walked faster than him. He caught up and said, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. It's our date, right?" "Natsu…you idiot!" "My treat. I promised my special girl." He kissed me and held my hand, "Let's go!" and we ran together to the mall and we:

-watched a movie

-ate at the restaurant

-went a little sightseeing

and Natsu bought me a beautiful necklace with a heart that said, 'I belong to you' on it.

After that…

They went home and went to their room.

Natsu's POV

I took off my shoes and plopped on the sofa.

Lucy's POV

I took off my school uniform and shoes and wore my white nightgown (up to my legs). I went to Natsu, who fell asleep. I looked at his face. He was so cute. Natsu…I was about to kiss him when he woke up. He turned and leaned on my breast and murmured, "Lucy… let's have sex already…" I blushed and woke him up and asked, "Natsu…let's go now…"

Normal POV

Natsu took off his shirt and left it on the floor. (They're on the sofa) He made Lucy lie on the sofa and kissed her from head to neck. He licked her neck like there was no tomorrow. Lucy moaned, "Umf…ahh…." with a blush. Natsu took off Lucy's nightgown (Just the breast part) slowly. He then crouched to her breasts and licked her nipples until they got so hard, he then squished her breasts like jelly and licked them both at the same time. Natsu lifted Lucy's nightgown (the womanhood part, P.S. Lucy's now wearing her nightgown like a belt). Natsu spread Lucy's legs and licked her womanhood while squishing her breast. While he was doing that, Natsu positioned Lucy on top of him (69 position). Lucy sucked Natsu's junior so deep that it grew hard and big! Natsu played his fingers inside Lucy which makes it harder for Lucy so she cummed on Natsu's face. Natsu slurped Lucy cum and said, "Lucy, you're so tasty…" Lucy went to Natsu's face and licked his tongue and saliva went down on Natsu's neck.

Natsu's POV

Before we could kiss, the door rang. We were both disappointed. I stood, and zipped my pants and went to the door while Lucy wiped her cums and wore her nightgown. I opened and saw, "Sting?!" "Yo, I asked the manager if there were a Natsu in here and here I am." "U-Um, We're kind of busy here so, if you wouldn't mind…" "We?" he went inside and saw Lucy.

Sting's POV

I saw Lucy, sitting on the sofa in her nightgown?! It's too short and she was even spreading her legs. "Hi, S-Sting?! B-But, I told you to come here tomorrow!" "Well, I got excited and decided to come here myself. Wow! Cool apartment, Lu…" I turned to Natsu and asked, "Why are you both in the same room? (Gasp) D-don't tell me…Natsu's your boyfriend?!" I asked Lucy. "Y-Yeah…h-he is…" Lucy twirled her hair and turned to Natsu.

Lucy's POV

Shoot…we were almost gonna finish… "Lucy, do you live together?" I looked at natsu and he looked at me, "Uh, y-yeah." "Wow, great going guys. Lucy, even though I have no chance, I'll still continue to love you and someday, I know you'll come to me." He said. Not a chance. Natsu's the only one for me. Natsu sat beside me and whispered, "Oi, when will he go home?" I whispered, "Dunno either…"

Sting's POV

Lucy spread her legs while talking to Natsu and I saw… "L-Lucy…" I blushed. She looked and asked, "What is it?" "I-I…c-can see your…private… thingy…" W-Why would she not wear any underwear? And I saw it…was wet?!

Natsu's POV

I went in front of Lucy and covered her and said, "What the heck, man? You dare even look at her undies?" "W-ell…I saw no undies…I-it was w-wet…"

Lucy's POV

I announced, "N-Natsu…I-I'm going in our bedroom…I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Sting." I walked out of the room, leaving those two behind. I went to my dresser and wore my underwear and shorts. I went under the sheets and covered myself to wait for Natsu. I smelled his pillow and took off my shorts and played with my womanhood to wait until he arrives.

Natsu's POV

What time is it? It's already 10:00 o'clock! "(Ahem!) Sting, when are you going home?" Sting looked at me and said, "Why? Tomorrow's Saturday. There's no school." "I know but, Lucy and I have an early date tomorrow. So, if you'll excuse me for rudeness…" I opened the door and said, "Good night, Sting. You may go home now." He went to the door and said, "Okay then. Thanks, man. Nice meeting you." I hurriedly closed the door and went to our bedroom where I found Lucy, hidden, fumbling in her sheet. I opened the sheet and found Lucy panting, tired and her finger and womanhood was really wet! "Lucy…you're so horny…to turn me on…" I closed the door and took off everything. She took off everything, too. I inserted junior in and out faster and rougher! "Oh! Oh, Lucy!" "AAhhhh! N-Natsu!" we both moaned. Until junior and her womanhood both cummed on the bed. We both panted and the last thing we did was that I played with junior and Lucy played with hers and vise versa.

Monday…..

We got our newspaper and we saw our kissing photo in first page! "W-What the-?!" "Nooooooo!" Lucy and I screamed.

End of chapter 4….


	5. Stop fighting and help Lucy!

"Natsu's girlfriend" chapter 5

chapter 5: Stop fighting and help Lucy!

Natsu's POV

Lucy and I sulked both in our seats because of the news. I said to Gray, "G-Gray…How could you do this to your old chum?!" "B-But Natsu, I asked you if you'd approve and you even signed it." I grabbed the paper while shaking. I-I signed t-this?! I felt an evil aura behind me and said, "Natsu…How could you approve that?!" "I…was…paying…a-tten-tion-to-you-and-sting!"

Lucy's POV

I let go of Natsu and hugged him tightly, "Aww…you're so sweet, Natsu…" I kissed his forehead and whispered, "And for that, you have a prize later." Natsu asked, "What's the prize?" "I'll be your maid for a day and you can boss me for anything." "Alright!" he rose up and said, "I'll look forward for that!" Sting went by our table and said, "Yo, Luce! Nice picture you got here! All the teachers were even in awe." "E-Eh…Thanks." I commented. He pulled a seat and went beside me. Natsu pulled me to his side and wrapped his arms around me. "Oi, Sting. I know you love Lucy but…this is going too far. Good thing she has her boyfriend here." I blushed, "Natsu…" "Sorry, man. I'm just trying to get close to her." Sting snorted. Those two looked at each other like dogs, fighting over their master. (Sigh) when will this end, I wonder?

After class…

Lucy was just walking by her locker with her lock combination: 1 4 5…she closed her locker where she was surprised with Natsu by the side…

Lucy's POV

"Yo, Lucy! Let's get you in your maid outfit already!" Natsu said as he grabbed my arm. "Moh, Natsu. Let's go eat somewhere first." Just then, Sting grabbed my arm and said, "Why, what a coincidence, I'm going to a new restaurant that opened a few hours ago. Let's go." Natsu pulled me and said, "No, we're just gonna eat from room service." "No, what Lucy needs is fresh air!" Sting pulled and they kept pulling and pulling me until I let go of both of them and grabbed my bag and said, "No! I'm going home…" Natsu was about to follow, "ALONE!" I stomped out of the school and walked alone on the streets. "Really! Ugh! Why can't they just get along?" I went to our room and ordered room service. While waiting for the food, I took off my clothes and wore a blue shirt with pink bottoms. Someone knocked at the door. I thought it was the room service so I opened it. When I opened it, a man in black appeared with his eyes looking over my body. "W-Who are you?!" I was about to call 911 but he caught up and put a hanky on my mouth. I lost…conscious….

While at Natsu and Sting…

Natsu's drink spilled from his hand, it was a bad omen! "Something's not right…" he paused and ran, "Lucy!" Sting followed. When they got to their room, Natsu's eyes were widen to what he was seeing: a black man was carrying Lucy, unconscious and jumped from the window. "Lucy!" Natsu screamed. Their phone rang and Sting answered it, "Hello?" they heard an evil cackle and said, "If you want to get this girl back…you'll have to come to me in your school…no police or it's licking time…" the guy smashed the phone and sting told Natsu. "Damn it!" Natsu cursed. "Stay calm man. We need to work together." Natsu agreed and they both went to the school…

Natsu's POV

"There. In our class, I see them! Let's go!" Me and Sting ran up to our classroom and found Lucy. "Natsu! Sting! Help me!" "Lucy!" Sting and I both shouted.

[Time skip (Natsu clobbered the guy while Sting untied Lucy and got her on behind him.)]

Natsu's POV

"Now, to find out who he is…" I unmasked the guy and found out that it was only Gray. "Gray?! How could you do this to Lucy?!" "Nah. Lucy planned it all." We all looked at Lucy and she said, "I planned all this so the two of you would work together. I know you two can be the best friends of friends." Sting and I looked at each other and commented, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess we did a good job." I smiled and shook his hand. "Alright. Let's all go home. Thanks, Gray."

At home….

Lucy's POV

When we got home, Natsu kissed my shoulder and said, "Thanks…" "No problemo, master." I bowed and Natsu carried me like a princess and said, "Well, I'm your master and as your master, I order you to let me have a fun night!" Natsu teased. "Kya!~ Natsu, not so rough!" "Hehehe! No way, obey your master!" Natsu locked the doors and I gave him a good time.

In the morning…

Natsu's POV

I woke up to find myself under the sheets with Lucy still fast asleep. I smiled and whispered, "You gave me a good night, kiddo." I kissed her forehead and went back to sleep.

After 5 hours…

Lucy's POV

I woke up and saw Natsu, dressed up and prepared breakfast. I wore the white shirt above the sheet and put it on myself. I kissed Natsu on the forehead and sat next to him. "Pancakes?" I asked. "Yep. Made it myself." He said. After he kissed me, he got up and said, "Lucy…Thanks for giving me a great time last night." I smiled and said, "No problem."

They went to school….

Juvia and Lisanna talked to Lucy and Gray and Sting to Natsu…

Juvia, Lisanna and Lucy's conversation…

Juvia: Lucy, how are you?

Lucy: I'm fine, Juvia, Lisanna. How about you two.

Juvia: I'm alright.

Lisanna: Lucy? Haven't Natsu proposed to you yet?

Lucy: H-Huh?! (Blush) w-what do you mean?!

Lisanna: Well, obviously, you sexed many times than a usual married couple should.

Juvia: (Gasps) y-you did?!

Lisanna: Yeah. I caught them last time.

Lucy: W-ell…of course, I want him to propose to me but…I don't even think he cares…

Juvia: But, Lucy, if Natsu-kun breaks up with you, you would never be able to be fit to wed.

Lucy: (Sulked)

While at Sting, Gray and Natsu's conversation….

Gray: So, Natsu? How many times have you sexed with Lucy?

Sting: Yeah, man. Tell us!

Natsu: Well, 6 or 8 times? Dunno.

Gray: Man, consider yourself, Lucky to have a girl like Lucy.

Sting: But, you DO wear condom, right?

Natsu: Of course! Why wouldn't I?!

Sting: But, seriously man, when are you planning to do it?

Natsu: Well, tonight. I'll squish her breasts a-and…

Sting: That's not what I meant, Natsu. I meant, when are you going to marry Lucy?

Natsu: W-Why?

Sting: Well, you did sexed a lot of times and…I'm sure Lucy wants you to propose to her, too.

Gray: I'd feel sad if Lucy gets left by Natsu.

Sting: Well, you won't be planning on doing that, right, Natsu?

Natsu: No. Well…

Sting: Natsu!

Natsu: Gee, guys. I-I don't know! I don't…know. (Looks at sulked Lucy)

When they got home…

Natsu's POV

Lucy sulked on our bed, still in her uniform and I watched her. (Sigh) I…I wonder if I should ask… I went to her side and asked, "Lucy?" "Hmm? Oh, Natsu!" she even pretended to smile. I sighed and asked, "Lucy, have you ever thought of…marriage?" She blushed and said, "Well, yeah. I mean…before I turn 30, that is. Well, have you?" "I don't know…" we both sulked and thought deep.

Lucy's POV

(Sighs) I wish Natsu will propose… (Sigh) guess not…

Normal POV

Natsu held her hand and said, "Lucy? Do you…want to get married?" Lucy blushed and said, "Well, y-yeah. After we graduate, I mean." Natsu got up and lurked his pants and went back to kneel in front of Lucy.

Natsu's POV

Lucy blushed as I held her hand and asked, "Lucy…Will you…be my wife forever?" I held out an engagement ring and Lucy nodded and said, "Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!" she hugged me and we were lying on the floor. We both stood and I inserted the ring. I kissed her lips and she kissed mine.

And they will have to wait until they graduate… 3

**End of chapter 5….**


	6. Merry christmas!

"Natsu's girlfriend" chapter 6

Chapter 6: Merry Christmas!

At Natsu and Lucy's home…

Lucy wore her skirt, scarf, and jacket and woke up Natsu…

Lucy's POV

Natsu woke up and asked, "W-Where are you going?" I giggled and kissed his forehead, "We're going shopping! It's almost Christmas! Come on, get up, up!" Natsu scratched his eye and said, "Well…you go buy gifts for me…I'll just lie on my bed here…(Snores)" "Natsu…how could you?! It's almost Christmas…" "So?" he said. "Aren't you…going with me?" "Nahh…I figured you can buy me something instead." (Gasps) N-Natsu… "Get up, will ya?!" I shouted. Natsu…H-How could you-? I ran out of our room and found Sting. I went to him and hugged him while crying.

Natsu's POV

When I heard her slam the door, I got up and got ready. Little did she know that my plan is already working! Okay! Time to buy a gift for Lucy. I went to the jewelry shop to buy something for Lucy.

While at Sting and Lucy's…

Sting's POV

I saw Natsu in the jewelry store. I stopped Lucy and I said, "U-Uh…L-Lucy. L-Let's go somewhere else! Like…uhm…uh…Ah! Let's go to a restaurant, instead." "Huh? W-Wait!" Good Luck, Natsu!

That night….

Lucy's POV

Sting and I went in the middle, where everyone was. We went in front and waited for the strike of 12. It's already 11:50. I held Sting's hand while counting…10…9…8…I suddenly saw Natsu…7…he quickly went and held my hand, panting…6… "L-Lucy…" he caught his breath and held my hand. "Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and he gave me a locket with a saying 'I love you' on it…5…we both looked at each other and said at the same time…4… "I-I'm sorry." We both smiled and…3…2…1…0! We kissed right when the fireworks started.

When we let go, everyone left and Natsu and I were holding hands. "So, Natsu! I have a gift for you, too." I said. "Close your eyes…" he closed his eyes and I handed out his gift: a wristwatch that says 'I love you, too.' He opened his eyes and said, "Wow! Thanks, Luce!" I kissed his forehead and we went home.

They went in their apartment and saw Juvia, Gray, Lisanna, Erza, Jellal and Sting shouting, "Merry Christmas!" we were both surprised. I took off my scarf, hat, gloves, shoes and jacket and instead wore a sweater and pajamas.

Seating arrangement:

Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, Gray and Sting.

Group conversation:

Lisanna: Now then, let's play…Truth or Dare! Okay…

(Spins bottle…bottle points at Juvia)

Lisanna: Juvia!

Juvia: E-eh?! Fine. Juvia accepts! (in mind: Gray-sama…)

Lucy: Juvia, Truth or Dare?

Juvia: D-D-D-Dare!

Lucy: (Heehee!) I dare you to act like you're married to Gray!

Juvia: E-Eeehhhh?! (Blush)

Gray: It's alright, Juvia. It's only a dare.

[Juvia moved to Gray with Lisanna next to Lucy. Both staring bad. Erza spinned the bottle, bottle points to…Sting]

Lisanna: Sting! Truth or Dare?

Sting: Truth!

Lisanna: Who was the first girl you fell in love with?

All :Woohoo!

Sting: (Blushed) L-Lu-Lu…-cy…Lucy.

Lucy: (Blushed)

Natsu: (Held hands with Lucy)

Lisanna: Okay. Next!

[Bottle turns to Lucy]

Lucy: Truth!

Lisanna: Okay….How many times have you and Natsu had sex?

Lucy: W-Wha-?! Why would you ask such a thing?!

Jellal: E-Erza…y-you mean…y-you were telling the truth?!

Erza: (Sigh) I've told you that many times.

Jellal: (Looks at Natsu) I'm curious, Lucy. So, answer.

Lucy: E-Eh…um…u-uh…

Natsu and Lucy: (Hold hand tightly)

Lucy: W-ell…e-e-eight o-or s-so…?

Jellal: (Gasps) Natsu! Don't tell me…y-you got her pregnant?!

Natsu: W-Wha-? N-No! I mean… (Ahem! Hold hands with Lucy)

Lucy: (Shows engagement ring to everyone)

Everyone: (Gasps!)

Juvia: (Blush) C-C-Congratulations, Lucy!

Gray: Alright!

Sting: Yahoo! Congratulations!

Lisanna: When are you getting married?

Lucy: W-ell…

Natsu: A-After graduation.

Erza: C-Congrats!

Jellal: (Sigh) Take good care of my sister, Natsu.

Natsu: I will…brother-in-law.

Lucy: (leans on Natsu)

Lisanna: W-Well! S-Since you're almost getting married, I'm spending time with him first! (Pulls Natsu)

Lucy: (Grabs Natsu) No way! I will never let you have him!

Everyone: (Laughing)

After that…

Normal POV

Everyone left with Jellal talking to Natsu and with Erza talking to Lucy…

Jellal and Natsu's conversation…

Jellal: So, Natsu…I know I'm getting married to your sister, Erza.

Natsu: I know.

Jellal: you promise to take care of her?

Natsu: yes.

Jellal: you promise to not break her heart?

Natsu: Of course.

Jellal: Natsu…Do you…lo-love her?

Natsu: I've loved her…ever since I met her.

Jellal: What do you…find attractive about her?

Natsu: W-ell…her voice, her beautiful face, her nice smell, her body…and (Sigh) I love everything about her.

Jellal: (Sigh, pats Natsu)

While at Lucy and Erza… (In room)

Erza: Well, Lucy. Who proposed?

Lucy: Huh? Erza-san…Natsu, of course.

Erza: What do you love about him?

Lucy: Everything. I love him ever since we met. He feels the same way, too.

Erza: (Crying)

Lucy: E-Erza-san?! I-I'm s-sorry…D-Did I say something wrong?

Erza: (Hugs Lucy) No. (Let go) I'm just…so happy for both of you.

Lucy: Thank you. Erza-san.

Erza: You can call me Erza.

Lucy: Sure, Erza-sa-…I-I mean, Erza.

After that…Jellal and Erza left…Lucy was hanging by the terrace. Natsu hugged Lucy…

Natsu's POV

"So, what did sis told you?" I asked. Lucy giggled and said, "Well, she asked me what I loved about you. And I promised that I'd love you forever." Lucy looked at me and asked, "And what about what Bro? Did he make you do anything?" "Well, not much. But, he's like your father." We both laughed and paused for a second.

Lucy's POV

"Nee, Natsu?" I asked. "Hmm?" "After we get married, where are we gonna live?" "I don't know. But, I can promise that we'll live happily together just like in the movies." I smiled and he asked, "How many kids do you want?" "1" "Hmm? 8." "Huh?! Who do you think would be in pain?! I say 2." "5" "3. Take it or leave it." "Fine. Maybe 4.~" "Natsu!" "Just kidding. I'm kidding. Sheesh."

We both spent the night, asking questions…

The next day…

Natsu and Lucy walked to school, where they found out that their engagement were posted by the board! Even the teachers congratulated them.

Natsu and lucy held hands and went into class, where everyone asked them a lot of questions…

After that…

Lucy's POV

"(Sigh) I wonder who was the one who-?" Just then, I heard Lisanna snicker. "Lisanna…" "E-Ehh?!" Natsu held my hand and said, "I think it is better this way." I smiled.

After class…

Natsu and Lucy were holding hands and walked home together.

End of chapter 6…

I made things faster, didn't I? Gomen…but, I promise you. The next chapter will be full of hentai!

Promise.


	7. Lucy's in trouble!

"Natsu's girlfriend" chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lucy's in trouble!

When Natsu and Lucy got home, little did they know that trouble was following the to-be-wed couple…

Lucy's POV  
Natsu ate something in the kitchen while I got a text message from a stranger. I read the text and it says:

'I know your secret, you Horny girl.' My eyes widen and I dropped my phone. Natsu quickly went to me and asked, "Lucy! What's wrong? If you keep on letting your phone drop like this, it'll break." My eyes were still wide open, kind of like I saw a monster. When he opened it, he saw the text and asked, "Lucy…who the hell sent you this message?" I slowly shook my head. I was now in cold sweat and natsu hugged me and told me, "Don't worry, Luce. I'll protect you." Natsu…even if he says that, I'm still afraid of what's going to happen to me…

That night….

Natsu's POV

I followed Lucy everywhere she went, even when she has to take a bath or change clothes. Her phone rang and she quickly ran to her phone.

Lucy's POV

The next message said: "Go to the junk yard ALONE. Do NOT call the police. NO escorts. And definitely NO friends." I shut my phone and Natsu asked, "So, who was it from?" I turned around with a fake smile and said, "Oh, it's just a message from Juvia. She said we have something urgent. So, I'm going to her house, okay?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow but nodded. I wore a jacket, green shirt and light yellow skirt. I brought a knife, just in case. I kissed Natsu when he was sleeping and ran out of the apartment.

Natsu's POV

Lucy went out of the room and it looks like she forgot her phone. I wanted to see the message but, her phone has a 3-number lock. Better call Juvia. I called Juvia from my phone and she answered….

Natsu and Juvia's conversation:

Juvia: Hello?

Natsu: Juvia, this is Natsu.

Juvia: Oh, Natsu. Why did you call?

Natsu: Can I talk to Lucy? It looks like she forgot her phone here at home. She said you had something urgent?

Juvia: Uh, no. I'm fine here. She's also not here.

Natsu: O-Oh…right.  
Juvia: Okay. Bye.

Natsu: Wait! Can you do me a favor?

Juvia: Juvia accepts.

Natsu: Do you know the number password to her phone? Maybe there's a clue where she ran off to.

Juvia: Oh… (Giggles) it's 1 4 5.

Natsu: 1…4…5. Done! Why is it 1 4 5? What does it mean?

Juvia: Oh, Natsu. Don't you get it? 1 is for 'I", 4 is for 'Love" and 5 is for "Natsu". It's the password to all her numbered lock things, even her diary.

Natsu: (pauses) T-Thanks. Bye, Juvia.

Juvia: Bye.

[End of conversation….]

While Natsu was about to go to the junkyard, Lucy was in an even dangerous situation….

Lucy's POV

When I was about to go in, someone knocked me by the head and made me unconscious. After a few minutes, I finally gained conscious. I found myself tied in chains. Where's my jacket?! The one who texted the message appeared…I-it was…L-Laxus?!

"Laxus?!" I shouted. "Yeah, babe. It's me, all right." "W-Why are you doing this?! Let me go! Aren't you clear of what I said?!" "I know. But, after hearing about the rumors of a bastard having sex with you and you're going to marry him?! No way. I'm taking you all to myself." He took off his shirt and took off my shirt roughly. "Kya!" I shouted. "Ho? Pretending to be a virgin, eh?" Laxus said. S-Stop it… he continued and licked my tears. I couldn't do anything but to cry and cry. He then licked my whole mouth and bit my tongue. After that, he rubbed and licked my breasts. "Ah…ahh….ahhh…" I moaned. After that, he took off my skirt. I shouted, "S-St-Sto-Stop it! Stop it! D-Don't look!" after I shouted, someone punched Laxus out of my face. I stopped crying and when the smoke cleared, I saw that it was Natsu! He sliced the chains off of me and caught me. He hugged me and whispered, "Don't ever make me worry again…" I hugged him back and cried, "I'm sorry, Natsu…" he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

Laxus stood and said, "Oi, bastard! That's my woman!" Natsu whispered to Lucy, "I'll get back to you, Lucy…" Lucy nodded and backed away to get dressed. "So, you're the hound who kept on wolfing Lucy." Laxus shouted. "I love Lucy." Natsu said. "(Gasps) Natsu…" Lucy murmured. "And I will do anything to protect her!" Natsu shouted. "Hoo? You'll have to pass through me!" Laxus charged but Natsu punched his stomach with his head. Laxus kicked him and Natsu flew. Natsu stood up and kicked Laxus's face. Laxus could barely stand. Before he could stand, he went back down and went unconscious.

Natsu's POV

"(Pant! Pant! Pant!)" I fell on the floor and Lucy came to me. She lifted my head and said, "Oi, Natsu! Wake up, Natsu!" I finally awoke and cried. "Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Because… (Sniff!) I couldn't protect you…(Sniff!) I barely made it in time…" Lucy hugged me and kissed my forehead, "But, you did save me…I've always believed in you. I knew you'd be always there…to protect me…" We kissed each other and found Juvia with the police. Juvia went to Lucy and hugged her, "Lucy. Are you alright?" Lucy hugged her and said, "Yes, Juvia." "Oh, Thank Goodness. When Natsu called me, I knew there was something going on."

Lucy's POV

I let go of Juvia and looked at Natsu, who smiled at me. I hugged Juvia and said, "Thanks, Juvia." Juvia went home, the police finally jailed Laxus and Natsu and I went home in each other's arms.

The next morning….

Lucy's POV

When I woke up, I saw Natsu, lurking in my bag. He found my diary and was about to type the number lock. "You'll never open that….Nat…?" before I finished, he actually opened it! Natsu snickered, "1, 4, 5, eh? Is equal to: 'I love Natsu'. Hehe!" I blushed and said, "H-How'd you know?!" "Secret~." "Oi, Give me my Diary!" "No way…. 'Dear Diary…'" "Noooooooooooooo!"

End of chapter 7….


	8. The wedding!

"Natsu's girlfriend" chapter 8

Chapter 8: The wedding!

At Fairy Academy…

The principal announced, "You are now graduates!" everyone tossed their hats and ran off to their friends….

Lucy, Juvia, and Lisanna's conversation….

All hugged and said….

Lucy: Aww…I'll miss you guys.

Juvia: Juvia, too…

Lisanna: Humph! Why would I? We'll be in the same college.

Lucy: Even so, I'll miss you two!

Lisanna: Okay…I miss you too. Lucy, remember to take good care of Natsu.

Lucy: Of course.

Juvia: Oh, what time is your wedding?

Lucy: At 6:00 PM. You'll both be there, right?

Juvia: Of course.

Lisanna: Yes, I should be there. I'm the Maiden honor.

Lucy: Okay.

Natsu, Gray and Sting's conversation…..

Sting: Okay, man. Take good care of the gal.

Gray: Of course he will, riiiiggghhht?

Natsu: (Wink!)

All laughed…..

Sting: What time is the wedding again?

Natsu: 6:00 PM.

Sting: we'll be there.

Gray: Well, congratulations, man.

Natsu: Gee, thanks.

When Natsu and Lucy got home…

Natsu wore his black tux while Lucy locked herself in her room.

Natsu's POV

I knocked at her door and asked, "Luce? Can I see you now?" she answered, "No. You can't, it's bad luck to see the bride's gown before the wedding." "Okay, then. Well, good-bye." "Bye. Natsu?" "Yeah?" "I love you." I chuckled and said, "I know….I love you, too." Lucy opened a window and we kissed. Suddenly, Jellal knocked and went in our room and said, "Natsu, the guests are complete and…" things got awkward. "Natsu…no kissing after your wedding!" "Y-Y-Y-Yessir!" I got out of the room and left Lucy with Jellal.

Lucy's POV

Bro closed the door and looked at me in my wedding dress. He sat beside me and started to tear a bit. I patted his back and hugged him, "Big bro…I've waited for this day…Please don't cry. I want you to be happy on my wedding." We let go and he wiped his tears and tried to smile. "There. Thank, big bro." we stood and walked to the wedding car with Gray as the driver. "Yo, Luce." "Gray. Long time, no see. Thanks for being the chauffer." "Nah. No biggie. I owe you one. So, ready to see your groom?" I nodded and said, "Of course."

While at the church...

Natsu's POV

I greeted the guests, one-by-one. I had a little conversation with Erza then, to Juvia and Lisanna…

Lisanna: Aww…I'll miss you, Natsu-poo... (Hugs me)

Natsu: E-Ehhh?!

Juvia: (Gets her off) Let go, Lisanna! Natsu-kun's getting married to Lucy.

Lisanna: Humph!...

Juvia: Congratulations, Natsu-kun. Take good care of Lucy.

Natsu: Of course. Thanks. (Pulled by Erza)

Erza: Oi, Natsu. Congratulations. I still can't believe she's marrying an idiot like you.

Natsu: Fuu…

Erza: Just kidding. Actually, I'm glad she's marrying you. (Sniffs, cries) Boohoo!

Natsu: U-Uh, S-S-Sis! Y-You're….tears are splashing the cake!

Erza: Never mind that. (Stops crying like nothing happened.) Anyway….

Natsu: So fast….

Erza: Where's Lucy?

Natsu: I'll call Gray. (answered) Yo, Gray.

Gray: Oi, you better pay me later.

Natsu: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Uh, where're you?

Gray: Almost at the entrance.

Natsu: Oh… (Hangs up)

Everyone went to their places…..Natsu fixed his tie….Lucy was slowly escorted by Jellal. When they reached Natsu, Jellal shook his hand and said, Take care of Lucy." Natsu nodded and Lucy smiled at Natsu. She whispered, "It's finally happening…Natsu. Natsu nodded and said, "Yeah…it is…"

[Skip! To the 'I Do's!']

Priest: Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?

Natsu: (Looks directly at Lucy while holding both hands) I do.

Priest: and do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?

Lucy: I do.

Priest: Well, I now prono-

Lisanna: I object!

Everyone: (Gasps)

Lisanna: (Giggles) just kidding!

Everyone: (Laughs hard)

Priest: Well, I now pronounce you…husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Natsu took off Lucy's veil and directly kissed her. While the photographers took their pictures. Their kiss took too long that Natsu even carried Lucy. When they let go, Lucy said, "Oh, Natsu…Can't you wait?" "Well, there's still our honeymoon!" Lucy giggled and everyone laughed. Natsu and Lucy held hands and their ring s shined together.

Lucy turned around and tossed her bouquet with…Juvia, who caught it. Juvia blushed and looked at Gray, who winked at her. "Ahh…Gray-sama!" and Juvia ran off to Gray.

After the wedding…..

Natsu and Lucy went into the car with Gray as the driver and said farewell to their guests. They were still holding hands and Lucy asked, "Natsu?" "Yeah?" Natsu kissed Lucy passionately and made Lucy lie on the car with him, kissing her neck. "Oi, Oi. Guys, guys! No sex in the car!" Gray shouted.

At the hotel….

Lucy wore her light blue nightgown that's up to her legs. Natsu wore his green shirt and orange shorts. Lucy brushed her hair and finally lied on the bed. Natsu locked the door and said, "Lucy…" "Yes?" "Are you ready?" "Um-hum." Natsu slowly went to her on the bed and kissed her from head-to-toe. Natsu took off his shirt and Lucy's nightgown and put it on the floor. Lucy was butt naked and Natsu rubbed her breasts intensely which made Lucy moan so loud, "Ohh…ahh….ahh…umf…" And now, while Natsu was sucking her breasts, he inserted his finger in and out of her womanhood. Lucy wet the bed and Natsu made her suck his thumb while Lucy fumbled seductively his boxers and made junior bigger. Natsu took off his boxers and Lucy rubbed it hard and rough while sucking it, too. Once she swallowed junior's cum, she shared it with Natsu by getting on top of him. Lucy inserted her womanhood in and out of Natsu's junior. Natsu and Lucy were both sticky and wet! While having sex, Natsu licked her nipples and got hard and rubbed her breasts, too. Natsu cummed inside of Lucy and they both panted and panted until they fell asleep on the bed, covered with sheets.

The next day…

Lucy's POV

I saw Natsu, dressed up in his usual clothes and I wore a pink dress with black (Short jacket, with short sleeve) "Good morning, sleeping beauty." I kissed Natsu and said, "Morning. Let's go for a walk?" "Sure." We both walked with holding hands. We went to the 'love boat' with him, rowing the boat. And lastly, we went to have breakfast at a café. I ate pancakes with orange juice and he ate bread with butter and coffee.

Normal POV

Natsu and Lucy were continuing to walk and found a couple too. "Oh my, I never thought you were much handsome, closer." The woman said. Lucy pulled Natsu away and scoffed, "And you are?" "I'm Ultear." "I was actually talking to your husband, who is roughly-treated." "I-I'm…" "He's my…butler." She snickered a bit and Natsu and Lucy got out of the area.

Lucy's POV

Gosh! "How I hate her!" I stumbled. Natsu kissed my hand and I was back to normal.

That night….

Conversation:

Waitress: Sir, Ma'am, where would you like to eat tonight?

Lucy: Hmm…where's the 'newly-wed' special.'?

Waitress: There is but, there'll be a share.

Natsu: Wh-What do you mean?

Waitress: Um, there's a newly-wed couple. Mr. and Mrs. Bastia.

Lucy: Oh, okay then. We'll take this one.

At the Dining table…..

Lucy's POV

Ugh! I don't believe this… "(Ahem!) I'm Lyon Bastia. And this is my wife, Ultear." "Pleasure to meet you again." Grrrrr….Natsu held my hand tightly and I held back.

Conversation…

Ultear: So, Mr. …?

Natsu: Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

Ultear: A-And, who is your friend?

Lucy: (Ahem!) MRS. Dragneel.

Ultear: O-O-Ohhh….By the way, Natsu-kun? You're awfully too young? How old are you?

Lucy: He's 26. I'm 25.

Ultear: I was talking to him.

Lucy: Well, since I'm her WIFE, I already know everything about him. I can answer it all.

Ultear: Hmm? What's the size of his shirt?

Lucy: Medium or Large.

Ultear: What about his family?

Lucy: I won't answer further questions anymore. I'M his wife, not you.

Ultear: (mutter) why you….

Lucy: Heard that. (Sips wine)

After dinner….

Natsu and Lucy held hands and Natsu asked, "Well, well, well, looks like I married a great person." Natsu kissed her hand and Lucy said, "Don't worry. I'm not letting anyone steal my husband." Natsu chuckled and went back to their room.

End of chapter 8…


End file.
